


It’s About Time

by cheshirejin



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does anyone else see that these guys are stalking each other through the whole series?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s About Time

_**It’s About Time**_  
Title: It’s About Time  
Fandom: eyeshield 21  
Author: cheshirejin  
Chars/Pairs: Shin/Sena  
Genres: humor  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 473  
Prompt #6 Stalking:  
Summary: Does anyone else see that these guys are stalking each other through the whole series?

Crossposted from hentai contest

It was Sakuraba, who noticed it first. He and Shin were jogging around town as extra training when Shin turned from the planned course and there on the sidewalk ahead was none other than Sena. Sakuraba wanted to smile and wave at the Daemon Devil Bats’ running back as they passed, but suddenly the air around the two rivals seemed to crackle with energy and for a split second, Shin slowed down to look Sena in the eye as they passed. The usually meek Sena returned the look with challenge and determination shining in his eyes. It was intense. Afterwards, he asked Shin how many times a week he detoured to go by Sena’s neighborhood and Shin replied, “Only when he knew eyeshiled21 would be there.” Sakuraba was shocked, Shin was stalking Sena.

Hiruma should have noticed it sooner, but he had other things on his mind. He had been happy with his prize running back’s dedication to the sport. Watching the other teams play on his own time to get to know their weaknesses and build his knowledge of the game, was admirable. Then Sena followed the White Knights onto Mt Fuji during their training week and it all snapped into place. It wasn’t dedication that made him watch every game the White Knights had played this season. The fucking peewee was stalking Shin!

Sena was the last to know. It was his sophomore year, after the second All-Stars game he was invited to play in. The whole team was throwing him up in the air, celebrating his game winning touchdown run, when suddenly he was face to face with Shin and the rest of the world seemed to shrink into nothingness behind them. Sena’s helmet with his trademark eye shield dropped to the ground at his feet as Shin leaned down to press his lips firmly against his. Shin kissed him long and hard, drawing the tiny running back close to him as he did so.

Sena began to realize that he didn’t just admire Shin, and want to be a worthy opponent for him and want to be a dedicated athlete like Shin. He just plain wanted Shin. He relaxed, allowing his teammate to deepen the kiss into something hot and sweet and totally spectacular that took his breath away. Fireworks were going off inside of Sena’s head. Then, somehow they were going off outside of his head too. It took an embarrassing moment for him to register that he was still on the sidelines in a crowded stadium, and he was hearing gunfire going off right next to him.

“Hey, you two, the fucking field is for football! Get a room!” assistant coach Hiruma admonished, grinning like a maniac and firing his guns into the air once more, as he shouted “Looks like I just won the pool, YA-HA!!”

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0000trqd/)

  



End file.
